legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Fallen Land
The Fallen Land is a limited time Odyssey Event, and the thirty eighth in the series. It was scheduled to start on July 17, 2015 at 12:00 AM (PST) and end on July 20, 2015 at 7:59 PM (PST). __TOC__ Feature Changes * New Event UR (Classify) Lanhilda, Naming Corpses is available before the start of the Event in the Ascension Saga 5 Card Pack. * The Skill Card's Event Skill will now activate from the inventory. It does not need to be set as Leader to take effect. Odyssey Skill Cards * Fire Elemental Forsie (UR) Test of Strength Card. Gives 2x the Items regardless of Skill level. Gives 3x the Items when evolved with maxed out Skill. * Lanhilda, Naming Corpses (UR) Boosts the number of Event Items acquired by up to 1.2x regardless of Skill Level. ** (Pitying) Lanhilda, Naming Corpses (UR) 1.3x boost. ** (Cynic) Lanhilda, Naming Corpses (UR) 1.4x boost. ** (Glum) Lanhilda, Naming Corpses (UR) 1.5x boost. ** (Let Down) Lanhilda, Naming Corpses (UR) 1.6x boost. ** (Disdain) Lanhilda, Naming Corpses (UR) 1.7x boost. ** (Inhumane) Lanhilda, Naming Corpses (UR) 1.8x boost. ** (Lifegrab) Lanhilda, Naming Corpses (UR) 1.9x boost. ** (Skyreach) Lanhilda, Naming Corpses (UR) 2.0x boost. ** (Deathmoan) Heaven-Shaking Lanhilda (UR EX) 4.0x boost. Story Coming soon... Epilogue Not a single soul could be found within the winding alleys or the battered houses, leaving only the silence permeating the city. It was several days' result of the taxing cycle: killing the transformed residents, burying them in simple graves, and falling asleep the moment you returned to the chapel. Gaisal seemed as detached as ever, but you wondered if it was the only way to free the people from their madness.With the last of them vanquished, he finished one final patrol and declared... "Tomorrow, we'll head for the castle." With no reason to object, you nodded wordlessly. If nothing else, you were relieved that the questionable hunt was over. ... As the three of you made through the streets, you realized that the drizzle had been falling without cease since your arrival. Perhaps the city itself was grieving. After a time, the castle gate came into view. Unlike the filthy surroundings, the seat of power showed not the slightest blemish. You could only imagine what Gaisal was thinking, on the outside looking into what was once his. You imagined he was musing over his glory days, or possible his spouse, the queen, when he suddenly spoke up. "Better late than never, but I'am much obliged for all your help. All the more reason why I should just come out with it. It's not right for a man to put off things, especially situations like these." Gaisal strode through the gate and down the garden path, looking over the expansive flower beds and orchards in full bloom. As if attempting to hide his facial expression, he kept his distance at the front, yet his melancholy was no less evident from behind. "A while ago, two strange, unsettling men came to my castle: one in an odd outfit, and the other wearing a red robe -- can't say if he was the same one you met, through." Gaisal navigated the forking trails without a moment's hesitation. That much should have been expected, as he was returning to his old home. "At the time, I was keeping a mistress. She was a pretty young lass who helped me forget the troubles of governance, but that itself was the problem. I had no idea those two ne'er-do-wells were manipulating my queen." He turned his eyes to the top of the castle, and you followed in turn. It was not as large as you anticipated, but majestic nonetheless. The roof dyed a bright blue, with tasteful trimmings along the walls and arches. Even you, with your dearth of aesthetic knowledge, could grasp that much. "What a lovely castle you have, King Gaisal." "The queen has our subjects keeping it in perfect shape." Gaisal replied without turning back, and in the moments after, only the sound of splashing footsteps could be heard. Finally, you reached a moderately large door at the end of the garden. Without a hint of reluctance, the old king walked up and pushed it open, the hinges creaking as if greeting him. "I know it hasn't been that long, but it feels like forever since I heard that sound..." The foyer could not be considered expansive, yet it was furnished appropriately for a royal residence. The interior was likely under the supervision of the queen as well. Gaisal slowly passed his gaze over the room. examining every minor detail. There was no one in sight, but there was a hallway intersecting the room and a staircase at the back leading to a door at the top. You remained still, leaving the initiative to Gaisal, for this was his struggle; you had merely aided him in reaching this point. As for Elimval, she seemed to understand the gravity of the situation and also kept silent, hands clasped at her stomach. "Welcome home." suddenly there was a sound of a women's voice, calm yet slightly strained. You saw its owner emerge from the corridor to the right, clad in a black dress. "Sabina..." Gaisal looked directly at the dignified woman. from the mention of her name, you knew it was the queen, who had masterminded the transmogrification of the capital to a den of monsters. However, you could not work up the will to fight her, with her slender arms, sleepless eyes, gaunt face, and smile free of spite or animosity. "You've come back at last, I see. Where have you been all this time? By your lover's side?" Her words were vague and nonthreatening. Additionally, her eyes would lazily wander about, and she would rub her lips incessantly. It was easy to see she there was something strange about her. "you should talk to me from time to time, you know... OH, did you notice anything different about the castle? I renovated a little while you were out." It was difficult to believe she was the one who had beget such bile and hatred in her people. Her pupils had the shine of an innocent maiden, one who hoped the object of their affection felt the same for her. Perhaps taken off guard, Gaisal lowered hos crossbow, his tightened grip trembling. "Ah, My Liege! You've finally returned!" Behind Sabina appeared a familiar lion-headed retainer with his familiar miserable voice. It was Gigile, who you had encountered in the city. "Gigile, what's the meaning of this?" "I-I am afraid I know nothing myself..." "What happened while I was gone?! Answer me!" With a short yelp, Gigile began to recant what had transpired within the castle since Gaisal's departure. ... Everyone moved into the parlor where the tale continued: Sabina learned of Gaisal's mistress, and it was a man named Moria who had urged her to act upon her vengeful notions. "There was a rather frigid air about him..." With the sinister yet captivating eyes of a viper, he held a chill that could cause your hair to stand on end simply from being near him. And he caused a slow change within Sabina, culminating in her granting him permission to turn Gaisal's subjects traitorous through his mysterious techniques. "That was how I became transformed as well..." Gaisal ordered the tearful Gigile to continue, and he said that though Sabina was further warped by Moria's influence, since his disappearance some days ago, she gradually began to normal. Having regained her sanity, she searched the halls, calling out for Gaisal. apparently unaware he had left. When she realized he was nowhere in the castle, she dispatched Gigile out into the city to retrieve him. "I was positive Her Highness yet detested you, My Liege, or was being manipulated by Moria..." Gaisal listened all the while, neck bent downwards as he held the hands of the restless Sabina, who was seated opposite of him. you and Elimval stood behind the king, watching over the proceedings, for that was all you could do. "So that would make me fully responsible for everything..." "Absolutely not, My Liege! Rather, I should say the blame lies squarely upon that Moria fellow..." "Enough with your bootlicking! What I did was wrong for a husband, much less a king! Sabina had every right to be upset with me, and she was still waiting for my return!" Gaisal pounded his knee over and over again, punctuating each point. "There was a reason why Sabina did what she did! That much should be obvious! Yet after I have in to temptation, I didn't try to face my consequences head-on and seek forgiveness! I just ran away and tried to drown my shame in the fatigue of battle!" His words opened your eyes, for you had done the very same in regards to Yvette. Just as the mist obscured the ruined town, you had hoped the pain and exhaustion of combat would obscure thoughts of your bedridden friend. "Gaisal? Why are you crying?" Had Sabina not mentioned it, you would not have known he was. She immediately stood up and embraced his head. "Please tell me: why are you so sad?" Even in her troubled state, Sabina had not forgotten who mattered most to her. Unlike Gaisal, and you. "Ohhhh..." Elimval's upper lip began to quiver as she attempted to hold back her own tears, prompting you to lead her out of the room. Neither of you had any need to remain, and the pain was too great to bear any longer. ... The drizzle had stopped and the skies cleared, allowing the bright sunlight to expose the extent of the damage to the city. "The light certainly reveals everything you don't want to see..." Elimval looked around, as if checking everything once again. Just like she said, the rain had hidden the worst of the damage. Yet Gaisal would see that it be mended, for it was his duty as king. "Do you think so? Although I admit the alternative seems less likely..." You nodded, confident he had learned his lesson and was no longer going to run from his problems. No matter how many mistakes he made, or how many times he failed, he would grit his teeth and soldier on. And even if he did step down, he would remain a loyal, faithful husband. "But I must say, I was a bit surprised to hear how someone as serious as him could cheat on his wife. Are all men like that?" With a vague but forceful answer, you prevented her from leading the conversation into an awkward tangent. Chapters/Quests Individual rewards Item collection Victory count reward Final rankings Lucky ranking rewards Mega lucky ranking rewards Guild rewards Guild rankings Boss defeat reward Category:Odyssey Events Category:The Fallen Land